Lost Without Hope
by CodeLyoko
Summary: Kira had been a carefree teenager on Tonia Island. But then Heartless come and take everything that is dear to her away. But then she meets this new girl, one that is half-blinded.


Me: This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I own Kira, Andrew, and their mom! And I also own their Tonia Island! I dont own Kingdom Hearts! (checks to make sure) Yeah hey wait... WHO WROTE ON THIS? (A Heartless scurries away from her holding a black inky marker) HEY WAIT RIGHT THERE! (tries to run after the Heartless but gets stopped by Sora)

Sora: (pokes the author) Wait! What about the story?

Me: Huh? Oh yeah it's coming! After I trash this peice of Heartless! (grabs Sora's keyblade and runs after the Heartless)

Riku: (stares after the author) That's the last time you let her have your keyblade. She's gonna hurt someone with it...

Sora: (nods)

Green eyes reflected the shining stars. They belonged to a fifteen year old silver-haired girl. Her unsually long hair was in a loose braid that reached the middle of her back. She brushed a loose strand of her hair that blew across her eyes back into place in a slight case of annoyance.

"Kira, time to come in. You've been out here for two hours each night!" a voice called from inside the open doorway of a nearby house. Kira sighed, rolling her eyes as she turned to her side to look in the direction that the voice came from.

"Alright, I'm coming Andrew!" Kira replied dully. Kira got up slowly, dusting off some sand and grass that had clung to her clothing. She was wearing a black t-shirt with long sleeves, black boots, and white jeans. She looked up at the stars again, wondering idly if there was any other signs of life on those dots of light.

"Kira come on! We all need some sleep tonight you know!" Andrew called out again. A boy was now standing in the doorway of the nearby house. He looked to be about eighteen years old and had pale skin, like Kira. He was about five foot four in height, though Kira was only five foot.

The boy was wearing dusty brown pants and a off white short-sleeved shirt. He was leaning against the door as he watched her make her way up the beach. Kira gave him an annoying look. The boy only smirked back as he let her in before closing the door.

If Kira would've turned back to glance at the network of stars one last time, she would have seen some of them glow red and flicker before going out completely.

Kira's mother was sitting at the dinner table. She shook her head in mock anger and crossed her arms. Andrew looked away, smirking, since he knew they were going to get scolded.

"Now Kira, you always been staring at the stars at night. Now come and eat, BOTH of you! You're dinner is getting cold." the mother said sharply. Kira and Andrew pulled their polished wooden chairs back and sat down to eat their dinner.

Kira piled her plate with fruit, vegetables, and meat. Andrew, on the other hand, preffered to eat fruit and vegetables than meat. Andrew looked over at her plate, since he sat right next to her, and grimanced.

"I dont know how you can even _stand_ to eat meat." Andrew muttered, biting into an apple.

"Hey, Andrew watch it! Just because you're a vegetarian doesnt mean _I'm_ one too! Mom eats meat too!" Kira shot back, annoyed that her older brother always brought that up at each meal. She started to eat her chicken, much to her brother's disgust.

"Alright, enough you two. Eat and stop bickering!" their mother scolded, tired of hearing this three times a day and seven days a week. She watched her children with her sharp gray eyes until they had their attention back onto their plates.

A few minutes later after the small family had finished eating dinner there was a howling sound coming from outside. The wind had picked up and was blowing debris, grass, and sand everywhere, sometimes making debris pile up against random houses. Waves crashed against the beach, showing that a storm was certainly coming.

Kira looked at her mother, studing her while she watched her from one of blue armchair. Her mother was rocking her chair, reading a book. Her mother had steel gray eyes, pale skin like Andrew and herself, and black silky hair.

"There's _another_ storm coming?" Kira complained. Her mom reluctently nodded. Andrew just shook his head and stretched, since he was laying on the red couch.

"This one might be the worst storm that our island has ever seen. But this one is too sudden. We havent seen one quiet like this onesince the one that happened a few years ago." her mom said. Kira nodded, though she didnt know what had happened exactly. Her mind brought back the memory of three years ago, partly told by Andrew and her mother.

_Kira had been terribly sick only a day before that paticular storm came ripping through her island home. There had a rumor of a young boy, looking around the age of fourteen, with his two companions, a duck and a dog-like creature, had come to the Tonia Island the night the storm struck._

_People were despretely fending off the sulfur-eyed shadows that were attacking them. Shadows that were alive. They were safe in their house, but not for long. Andrew had decided to help the rest of the Tonians fend off their mysterious foes. He grabbed his iron sword, ran outside, and joined some of his neighbors and friends in killing them off._

_"Kira is sick, she's in no shape to fight these things!" Andrew told them as they asked him where his younger sister was. Some of his sister's friends were there as well. They were fighting with anything they saw as a weapon. Metal pipes, sticks, wooden boards, swords, daggers, anything they can find they were using._

_A scream peirced the air as one of the shadow creatures hopped onto one of the older men, one that was in his fifties. The man screamed as more of the strange creatures slashed at his back. He fell to the ground and the monsters attacked him hungrily. The screams ceased as the shadows managed to kill him. They then instantly devoured his heart._

_Some of the thirteen and fourteen year olds got scared and fled to their houses, only to be attacked by swarms of the living shadows. More screams filled the air. The newcomer, holding a strange silver-gold key weapon, and his companions fought off several waves of a dozen shadows before they started to look around for something._

_Andrew tried to fight his way to them to ask them why they were here, but more swarms of shadows kept coming. An ominous wind picked up as black clouds approached the island._

_"This world's barrier is down alright! We have to find the keyhole and seal it now before it's too late!" the brunette yelled at his partners, trying to be heard over the screams and the fighting. There was a scream from Kira's house. Crashes were heard from within._

_Andrew ran towards the house, slashing at any shadows that got in his way. He hoped with all his heart that his mom and sister would be okay. He barged into the house, slashing his sword down on a shadow and barely watched as it dissolved into black mist. His sword whacked another shadow on the head as it tried to attack the unconsious Kira._

_Andrew's mom was holding a bronze dagger in her right hand, leaving her left hand free to grab another weapon if needed. She was no doubt defending herself as well as her helpless daughter. She was half a foot in front of Kira. Kira was on the couch, pale as a ghost. She had a wet strip of white folded cloth draped over her forehead._

_The brunette and his friends managed to fight their way towards the middle of the village. There, in the middle, was the 140 foot tall gnarled old tree that had been standing there for centuries. It was the hiding place for the children of the village, but also the hiding place for something else, something very special._

_About 2 feet high on the withering tree, there was a keyhole. But not just any keyhole. The keyhole to Tonia Island's heart._

_The brunette's partners fended off any shadows that tried to come near the tree, though they werent doing very well. The brave boy lifted up his weapon and pointed it towards the keyhole. A beam of light formed on the end and shot into the keyhole. There was a small click sound and then the boy could only see the outlines of the keyhole. His work in Tonia Islands was done._

_People looked around in amazement as the shadow creatures were disappearing. Weapons clattered to the ground as everyone just stared at each other, not knowing what had happened. Even the awful weather had cleared up in a matter of seconds._

_The strange brunette and his comrades snuck off through the masses of confused islanders and managed to get back to their ship. Of course it was difficult when the islanders gave them strange looks, obviously knowing that the threesome werent from this island._

_Inside her house, Kira woke up. She sat up on the couch and the wet cloth fell onto her lap. Her mom hugged her, the bronze dagger placed back into a cabinet. Her mother then ran out of the house to find Andrew._

_Kira walked to the door, watching as her mom helped the slightly-injured Andrew back to the house. She looked to the stars once again. That was how she saw a ship take off and leave her world. Curiously, she wondered what had happened._

Kira's mind snapped back to the present. She walked over to the door and looked at the sky. The black clouds were closer now. She stepped out of the house and ran to the old tree. Marked with initals and signs, it was still a beautiful site to behold.

"KIRA GET BACK HERE!" Her mother yelled. Andrew calmed his mother down, explaining that the storm wouldnt hit for a couple hours. His mother sighed irritatingly and nodded, scowling.

Kira, on the other hand, wasnt paying the strange storm any attention. She put her foot on the foothole at the bottom of the tree, which was just below the keyhole, and grabbed the branch above her. She pulled herself up and sat down, staring at the stars. That was when she noticed that the storm was only a mile away from her island...

_And closing in fast._

Me: HAH AN EVIL CLIFFY! (snicker evily)

Riku: Ummm... R&R please. Or she's not gonna update at all. (blinks)

Sora: Uh yeah what Riku said. No flames.

Me: LALALALALA! (bounces off the ceiling)

Riku: She's happy because she's hyper. SORA RUN! (runs out of the author's room)

Sora: (screams like heck and hightails it after Riku)


End file.
